Autre
by AsyrieneZanders211817
Summary: "A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love." Max Muller. Jerza Fanfic! Read and review. Summary inside.
1. Summary

**Me: This is another multi-chapter story of mine, the first chapters will focus on Erza's story, Irene's gotta be there lol. Jerza's gotta be here, maybe some hints of Belrene even though Belserion's not a human but I'll use Acno's body as Belserion and Erza's Unnamed Father in manga will become Acnologia.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail isn't mine.

 **Summary:**

Belserion is a young god who wished nothing but destruction and death; he was the God of Death. His heart melts when he met a certain scarlet haired goddess, her name's Irene, the Goddess of Life. Life and Death may be considered as opposites but we all know that opposites attract. Although their love is forbidden, they've fallen in love with each other angering the King of the Gods causing him to locked Belserion in the depths of Infier and banishing Irene to the world of mortals.

Pregnant, Irene was forced to live on her own in the depth of the forest, she was in peace with her twins but then, Acnologia had killed one of her daughters causing Irene to become berserk with the sight. The former Goddess of Life has turned into the Scarlet Despair as she killed innocent mortals for the price of her daughter's life.

…

 **Me: This is tad a bit similar to Fate Collision's prequel but I've decided that I'll keep that secret for now. Irene did have twins, what do you think? Leave some reviews, I want some opinions about Erzie's twin, I'm planning about Kagura? Well, I'll take yours instead of mine so leave some reviews. Thanks in advance if you'll do. Fav/Follow is highly appreciated. Reviews too lol, have you notice Infier? Dunno, I may change this to prequel or not. Happy reading!**

 **~AZ loves kind readers T~T**


	2. Chapter 1: Death and Life

**Me: I'm so happy that I can finally update this story, well thanks for your patience. I've had some time so I decided to write things up. I'm kinda busy with my works cause, we all know that I kinda published a new story and I'm hoping that you'll support me with that one, the title's Khiar! It's Jerza too. I'm a Jerza shipper so don't expect me to write things that's not about the two of them, they're the reason why I watch FT :D**

 **Special thanks: To the readers who fav (angelus999, and Mystwalker lover 16) and followed (Mikasa-chan, Mystwalker lover 16, irenesapphire35) the story.**

 **Mystwalker lover 16: Thanks for your review, I was kinda happy that you think this is a good one, hopefully. :)**

 **Mikasa-chan: Thanks for your review, here's the first chapter, hehehe. I was so motivated when you told me that I'd better start this thing up.**

 **Warning: English is not my first language so expect some errors or so.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail isn't mine.

 **Chapter 1:** Death and Life

She let the silvery sheen of sadness marked her decent rosy cheeks, the public façade that her daughters are seeing masked a private guilt and despair within her. The wet trail cools down her pent up sorrow swelling in her heart. She emptied her lungs and withdraws some fresh air hoping that it'll help her ease the sobs that she'd been choking. She'd attempted hiding her weakness but the whirlwind of thoughts shred the runes and barriers that she'd put up, her knees trembled in fear. _Fear,_ fear that she might be too weak to be called the Goddess of Life herself in that form. She fell to her knees still shivering, not from the cold but from anger, she's angry because she's too helpless in her current estate, she let the salty waterworks run into the dark room.

" _When did I become so weak?"_ She asked herself hoping that she can answer her problem on her own.

"Mommy?" a voice asked while drumming the door.

"Mommy?" the second sound seems irritated.

"Coming!" In a fluid motion, Irene wiped the tears away trying to conceal her emotions dwelling in her façade.

"Mommy?" It sounded like cry, it made Irene worry so she hurried opening the door.

"E-Erza?" the little girl run to her mother's arms, Irene kneeled letting her arms wrap in her neck.

The little girl sobbed into her mother's arms, Irene patted her back in order to console her sadness.

"It's all right, sshh… Everything's all right, Mom's here" she puts the little girl on her bed, she lit the candle making the room a little brighter.

"Mommy, _she's_ too mean. Why can't I use magic mom?"Irene wiped her tears with her left hand while her right hand caressed her scarlet-blood hair.

"Well, magic is not the only reason why we must be happy, Erza"

"Then why did the gods invent sadness if they wished us to be happy?"

 _Gods,_ she was one of them but she'd buried the truth in her heart. She'd feared that they may not love her because she's fallen.

"Baby, we can't taste the full bliss of happiness if we won't know how bitter sadness is."

"Nya, I don't understand, mommy…"

"Mommy!" she jumped into her arms causing her to lean into her bed.

"What's up baby?"

She looked at her daughter who's trying to play with her hair. With every flicked of her hair from her tiny hands she could feel her heart being healed slowly, she's her remedy, they're her remedy. Her twin bundle of happiness is the reason why she can take the punishment all these years, especially this sweet scarlet haired girl, she taught her to value things that are too small in everyday life.

"Time to put you to bed" she puts her on her lap.

"I'm not sleepy, mom…" she faced her mom.

"Then, you want me to sing lullaby for my dear Scarlet?"

"Um, no…" she grins widely making Irene's heart to flutter.

"What do you want my dear Scarlet?" she pinched her rosy cheeks and asked her daughter once again.

"Stowy (story)" she said.

"Well, here's the book!" Irene grabs the old book that she'd once written when she was in heaven.

"Nnnoope…" Erza held the book in her arms and throw it to the other side of the bed.

"Then what story?"

Erza drew closer to her mother's lap, she puts her head on it and tells her that she wants to know how did the Goddess of Life met the God of Death, Irene's heart to shiver, faint sounds of drumming can be heard if Erza draws closer to her chest but luckily she's just using her lap as her pillows.

"You wanna hear that?" Irene let her bangs cover her eyes.

"Yep, I wanna know if their meeting was destwined or something"

"Destined!" she corrected her as she rubbed her nose into her little child making her giggle.

"Their meeting wasn't down to fate nor destined, they've met because they had to, they're completely attracted to each other my dear Scarlet," she said while caressing her locks.

Irene cleared her throat, she knows her daughter well. Somehow, she can distinguish if she's telling lies or not. With a heavy heart, Irene starts telling her story.

"Hehehe, mom, I want you to tell me everything from the beginning" Erza grabbed her hair making Irene blushed, her daughter's obsessed with her hair just like her father.

"O-okay, *ahem*… In the beginning…"

…

 _In the beginning there was a single god inhabiting Alfer all alone, he created twelve gods that will help him shape something into Alfer's void. The gods that he created creates planets that they want. However, they've come to conclusion that they don't have powers to create life itself so the King of the Gods created the Goddess of Life, she's the goddess who gave life to seraphs, infierns, shierni, and others including mortals. The Goddess of Life was angered when she realized that the creatures that she'd given life never valued the gift that she'd once bestowed, so she created the limit of life and that's death. The King of Gods realized that the Goddess of Life's having hard time dealing with life and death all by herself so he created the God of Death. He was also known as the God of Opposite, he wasn't evil in the very beginning but the gods in heaven have cursed him because of his existence, making the roots of hatred spring into his heart. He cursed his existence and made his heart stopped beating, because he's thinking that when his heart stops beating it'll help him erase his compassion to the creatures living in the twelve worlds. He departed and dwelled in the wilderness. The Goddess of Life thought otherwise, she believes in him, she knows that without him, creatures will never value her gift to them, she wants to console the God of Death but the King of Gods never permits her to go near him. Secretly, the reason why he's forbidding the Goddess of Life to go near him is that he's afraid that they'll fall in love with each other because he's well aware that opposite attracts, besides he likes her much._

…

"They're mean… Mommy,"

"Want me to continue?"

"I think it's longer than what it looks like, so can you tell me when did she meet him?"

…

 _The blood-like moonbeams bathe the battlefield with its bloody color,_ _the battlefield had been_ _baptized in blood_ _and the bitter, mordant perfume of corpses emanated from it, there_ _are thousands of grim reapers that day, and they are here in order to gather the souls of the dead soldiers. The God of Death was right there, he's ruling the grim reapers._

" _There's one more soul," he murmured._

" _My lord, we're out of reapers,"_

" _Then, I have no choice but to follow that man."_

" _Forgive us,"_

 _He followed the man all through the woods, he was shocked when he'd seen an unfamiliar presence. The scarlet haired goddess was standing next to a woman who's struggling to deliver the child within her. She's there to teach a young seraph to guard mortal's lives during birth._

" _God of Death?"_

" _Goddess of Life?"_

 _The words they've uttered can be heard in unison, they've stared at each other's face, his cold face grabbed her sweet face. She smiled at him._

 _*Throb, throb, throb*_

 _His heart drummed against his chest, his mouth went agape when he realized that he's chest is rising up and down, he can't believe that with one move of her lips his dead heart was brought back to life. He felt surge of emotions running into his being, his eyes watered seeing his current state._

" _What have you done to me?"_

 _The Goddess of Life was confused on his actions but she was bothered by the young seraph that held her wrist._

" _Your Holiness, it's a boy"_

" _Simon, my dear son…" the woman's eyes watered as she touched her son's tiny hands._

 _His father held him near to her chest, he let the baby hear his mother's heartbeat._

" _I love you" after saying those words, she breathed her last._

" _Ivan, get the soul" the God of Death walked away leaving the grim reaper with them, the Goddess of Life ran after him._

" _God of Death, wait!" she looked at the god who's been cursed for his existence._

" _Why did you run after me?" he asked still shivering because he can't stop his heart drumming in his left chest._

" _I just want you to know that I believe in you…"_

 _Believe, a word that's too easy to say but hard to hold. Believe, a word that no one dared, no one, dares to say in front of the God of Death, but he wants to know if there's a creature out there believing in him, he never knew that there could be one, and unfortunately it's the Goddess of Life._

" _What have you done to me?" he asked her again feeling the hatred in his heart withering as he saw her brilliant smile again._

" _I believe in you,"_

" _Stop saying nonsense words! You are my opposite and you must despise me!"_

" _I'm afraid I'm not worthy to hate you, I must thank you… Without you, I may not be valued by the creatures in Alfer"_

" _Life causes happiness but death brings sorrow and grief"_

" _Life may cause happiness when it comes to our lives, but we all know that life itself brings suffering later on, just like having a child, when a child first comes into your life you feel blessed but when time comes, you'll understand that life may cause suffering onwards. Death may bring sorrow and grief but after everything that happened, time will heal your wounds and it'll give you comfort that you're done with things that you've once suffered in Alfer."_

" _Do you really think I'm not cursed?"_

" _You're gift, just like I do… We're both pain and pleasure y'know" she chuckled making him shed his tears._

" _You okay?" she drew near him._

" _No one treats me like this before"_

" _I'm here"_

" _W-why?"_

…

Irene looked at her daughter if she wants to continue her tale but she's glad that she's already sleeping quietly on her lap. She placed her gently on her pillows and she cooed into her mother's arms making Irene smile, she decided to sleep with her.

"Good night my dear Scarlet," she kissed her forehead before letting the liquid in her eyes slipped into her cheeks, she's crying because she's happy, yes, she's happy because she won't hear her cursed tale.

Irene never knew why Erza's so interested in _Goddess of Life_ and _God of Death_ , why do fate had to play with her? She only wants to see her twins growing peacefully here in Nijin, she looked at the window seeing the starry sky, she wished that she'd seen him again, her love, Belserion.

…

 **Me: Thanks for reading. Darn it, I'm obsessed with Irene and Erza you know, if only Irene's still alive in manga, I want her to redeem herself and be a good mother to Erza. Well, I'm trying to play with words though I'm not good at it, someone out there want me to level up? Please I'm eager to play with words, help me T~T. Tch, Ok… Classes will start on Monday here in Philippines so you better be patient for my late updates, I'm in grade 10 lol, I'm focusing on my studies right now, well at least I had some time to encode this chapter. Please leave some reviews guys, lemme know what you're thinking. I'm still looking for Erza's perfect twin, wanna help me? Just type your bet below. Favs/Follows are highly recommended and appreciated.**

 **~AZ loves kind readers T~T.**


	3. Chapter 2: Twin Bundle of Joy

**Me: I had some time so I decided to update this story coz I miss Irene so much. Thanks for your kindness people! I really like you, thanks for your patience. I just want you to know that Jellal won't appear this coming chapters coz I want to give more love to our mommy, Irene-sama.**

 **Special Thanks: To the readers who fav (SpaceJerzaCaptain) and followed (SpaceJerzaCaptain, Jerza00, Jelly-kun loves mwe) the story, thanks a bunch. The silent readers out there! *Wave* Thank you for reading my story coz without your views I may delete this story, just kidding:D**

 **~ Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail isn't mine.

 **Chapter 2:** Twin Bundle of Joy

…

The sweet aroma of onions and garlic flooded in their small house, silent footsteps drizzled the children's room. Faint sounds of argument can be heard in the kitchen, Irene sighed as she flipped the egg omelet, her senses snapped as a cry echoed from their rooms. Her legs danced as he ran to the children's room.

"Erza? Kagura?"

"Ta daa!" a pillow kissed her cheeks, the material touched the wooden floor and the children laughed.

"Erza!" she was about to get the child jumping on her bed when another pillow hits her head, she grunted.

"Jackpot!" Kagura yelped in joy.

Erza ran to Kagura, they yell in unison.

"Catch us mommy!" they ran to the stairs.

"Here I go!" Irene ran after them.

Irene used her magic to locate Erza and Kagura, Erza's not that good at hide and seek and she's pretty sure that Erza's hiding in the cabinet cause that's what her eyes can see.

"Erza!" instead of finding the little girl, she finds an old teddy bear, she's sure that Kagura used her magic to fool her, she heard choked chuckle of children at the doorstep and she ran to the door finding nothing but a dolls.

"Goodness, the omelet!" Irene hurried to the kitchen after smelling burnt aroma.

She sighed, Erza and Kagura are finishing the dishes that she made.

"When did you get here?" Irene asked.

"It's just a mere show, mommy… We want to help you so," Erza flipped the burnt omelet causing Irene to chuckle.

"You should've put some salt in it mom," Kagura grabbed a fistful of salt.

"No, no, no… Just stay here" Irene grabbed the twins and placed them in the table nearby.

"I wanna cook mom!" Erza protested.

"Not yet, I'll teach you next time!" Irene placed the chairs that they've used in order to stand a little bit higher so that they can reach the pan near the table.

Irene flicked her hand and the burnt omelet was longer burnt, it's just cooked perfectly.

"Why did you use your magic mom?" Kagura asked Irene.

"I don't want to cook another eggs cause will run out of supplies dear"

"Let's eat" Irene placed the omelet on the table, Erza gets the plates and Kagura grabbed the spoon and fork in the cabinet.

"I got it first!" Erza and Kagura argued as Erza picked Kagura's wanted spoon.

"Ahem," Irene said.

"Sorry" Erza said in a not so sorry way as she let the spoon slide from her hands and Kagura laughs teasing her defeat.

"Meanie!" Erza cried.

"Kagura?" Irene raised her voice making Kagura to utter an apology for her actions.

"Here!" Irene duplicated the spoon and Erza hugged her thanking Irene for her kindness.

Irene watched the twins eat the omelet, she was not eating cause she's not hungry, any grown up gods and goddesses won't need food anymore.

"Mommy?" Erza looked at her with earnest expression, she wants her to eat so Irene eats a little food for her daughter's sake.

"Finished!" Erza and Kagura placed their spoon on their plate.

"Okay, time to take a bath my twinsie" Irene placed the dishes on the sink and grabbed the twins on her arms.

She stripped their clothes before placing the two of them on the bathtub. Erza sprinkled Irene's face with water and Kagura laughed.

"Let's take a bath together mom," Kagura said making Irene smile, she tickled the two of them causing the bathroom to be filled with laughter.

"I don't want to!" Irene tickled them until her heart overflows with joy, every laughter of her daughters make Irene's heart fade into the harmony of their innocent laughter, happiness filled her lamenting soul.

…

An hour later, Irene is busy taking her twins to their room because Erza wants to take a bath with her to which Irene declines. Erza sobbed in her arms making Kagura to place her hands on her ears.

"Stop it Erza, will you?" she demanded.

"Mommy's so mean,"

Irene placed the two of them on their bed, Erza's still crying. Irene grabbed the panties on their drawer and let them wear it. Kagura whispered something to Erza making her to stop crying, Irene was busy with her thoughts, the reason why she declined to her daughter's wish is that she doesn't want to see her mark that proves that she's a fallen goddess. She knew Erza well, she's an inquisitive child.

"You can wear th-?" Irene raised her eyebrows as erza and Kagura rolled their tongue out and tease Irene.

"Mommy, I won't wear that thing" Erza ran and Kagura followed her from behind, they're still nude except for their panties that's not properly wear.

"Erza, Kagura!" Irene yelled

"It's gotta be a long day…" Irene sighed and ran after them again.

…

"It looks like you're enjoying your time Irene" Acnologia laughed as he saw her in the lacrima.

"Your sweet and lovely days have been dissipated and I will reap the sorrow within your heart," he laughed evilly and the heavens roared with lightning and thunder.

…

 **Me: I know that this is freaking short! I just want to inform you that I'm busy with our project in music, I am appointed as leader of the group but darn, me? I dunno if they've chosen the right cat but I'll try my best. Let me know what you think, do you want to have more Irene-Erza moments or should I end it there and start the Jerza moments, just type your reviews below and let me think. Follows, and favs are highly recommended and appreciated.**

 **~AZ loves kind readers T~T.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Girl in the Mirror

**Me: It's been thousand years everyone! Hello guys, I'm so happy that you've tarried with those long days that I'm gone. I'm sick that's why I couldn't update this story plus the demands of activities that I've missed cause such headache to my mind.**

 **Special thanks:**

 **Arissa-chan56: Thank you for following this story!**

 **Gobing2992: Thanks for fav-ing the story.**

 **To the readers: Thanks for waiting patiently about this story's update! It's been a while I know, I miss you guys, leave your reviews down there! I want to know what you're thinking. Thanks for reading silent ones!**

 **To the readers who followed and fav this story: Thanks for your support! Your kindness is the reason why I keep writing stories, I accept opinions please help me…**

 **Very special thanks:**

 **Jean Marie: Abnormal, thanks for listening to Khiar's plot and I'm so happy that you like it! This story is all about secret… Hahahah, I'm the most abnormal between the two of us. Still, thanks for waiting patiently to the story's update even though you'll get mad sometimes because of the stupid cliffhangers that I played. Thanks a lot, abnormal!**

 **Without further ado, here's the 3** **rd** **chapter of Autre!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine.**

 **Chapter 3:** The Girl in the Mirror

…

Her scarlet locks cascaded through her ample bosom, straightly curved in an elegant manner. She flicked her mother's hair playfully as she combed it with her tiny yet soft gentle hands.

"Mom, why is my hair's black?"

Irene replied silence to the black haired child. Kagura was feeling a little bit unfair that she had inherited her father's hair color when she preferred scarlet instead of these ebony black locks.

"Where's Erza, my dear Kagura?"

"She's on our room. She was happy to be with that girl"

"Girl?"

Irene's heart beats faster, they are the only living in these mountains and how come that there was a child in there.

"Yeah, the girl in the mirror mom… She looks like her,"

"Wait, what?"

Eyes widened, breaths ragged and hurried. _The girl in the mirror,_ it must not be _her._ The soft susurration of her footsteps whispered through the halls. She called her child's name but she had heard nothing but soft laughter of children. That laughter had encapsulated her cocoon of anxiety as she approached the room.

"Erza!"

Her voice echoed in their room, the little girl placed the mirror and waves at her mother, Irene's knees were frozen liquid.

"Hi, mommy! Meet my new friend…" she grabbed the mirror and showed it to Irene.

"It can't be…" Her voice trembled as she had seen her child's form.

"It's been a while _mom_ … Don't tell me you've already forgotten me," the girl in the mirror smiled evilly.

….

Irene jumped from her bed, her sweat drenched her skin, the bittersweet dream had always chaste her. Her throbbing heart can't stop pulsating more powerful than before, her fingers curled into fists, nails digging into her palm.

"So it was a dream?"

Her query can't stop the fear that's been hammering into her heart, guilt and longing soon followed as the fear holed her whole heart. That dream of conscience can't keep her mind in peace so she decided to look for a water to quench her.

As she walked through the halls of their small house, she was shocked to see Erza smiling at the kitchen looking at herself in the mirror.

"Erza?"

She had vanished, her mind was playing tricks into her. She let herself feel the cold floor as she let the tears run to her cheeks, why is that the Goddess of Life can't stop shivering in this world? Why can't she stop crying? Who knows, even she doesn't know why she had to suffer such fate. Nevertheless, she must be strong, for the sake of her twins she must.

"Mom!" Kagura's voice makes her heart stop.

It made her wipe the tears and approach her as if nothing happened.

"What's the matter Kagura?"

"Erza," she can see the horror in her eyes, it made her uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

"She's vomiting blood!"

"What?"

 _The last time that Irene had ever remember Erza vomiting blood is when_ _ **She**_ _'s still there, the girl in the mirror had always made her child sick._

Irene's legs hurried to their room.

"Erza?"

She had seen the little girl bathing in her own blood, Irene hugged the little girl.

"Erza? Baby can you hear me?"

The little girl was unconscious already because of the blood loss. Irene's mind was full of fear, this scenario is still vivid in her memory.

…

 _Erza's playing with the other girl who's identical to her but she was separated in a different room, the door's glass is the only barrier that separated the two children._

" _Hey, Ershi… Why am I locked into this room?" Erza asked the little girl._

" _I don't know,"_

" _Mom's a little bit strict when we got near with each other Erza, I don't know that either"_

" _Oh, is that so?" she chuckled as she played with the doll that Ershi created._

" _Did you like that?"_

" _Yep, thanks Ershi"_

" _You are always welcome," she smiled._

…

Irene healed her child but she knew that the only one who can cure her illness is that girl.

…

 **Me: Am I that stupid? Cliffhanger is making my mind ache but I know that's pretty obvious. Wait guys, have you seen Elsie Crimson on EZ? I know she's just like Erza version 2.0. Very well, that's all for now and sorry for the shitty chapter but I hope that will make this story a little darker. Who's Ershi? The girl on the mirror? Kagura? Erza? You'll know that next time… Wait, before you leave, leave some reviews and I love you… Favs and follows make my heart melt. Thanks for reading…**

 **~AZ loves kind readers T~T**


	5. Chapter 4: The Boy with the Blue Hair

**Me: Bonjour! This is the very first time that I greeted my readers with French but still "Good Day!" It's been a while and I don't know what to do, since I have some time I decided to update Autre cause I really miss Jellal… By the way, have you read the sequel? Yas, Jelly-loves is there, hahaha, Minerva's panel is kinda funny.**

 _ **Special Thanks Section:**_

 **Pokemon Trainer Tsukiko: Thanks for fav-ing and following the story, I'm so grateful for your kindness…**

 **ScarletSage1826: Thanks for fav-ing…**

 **Silent readers: Yay, I'm so happy that you've continued reading the story, I really appreciate your kindness. I have a new story, the title's Gamer… Feel free to check it.**

 **Alisha Horiraito: Thanks for the PMs that you've sent, hope I can speak French in due time… Hahaha**

 **Jean Marie: Abnormal, Gamer's plot is kinda messy I know… Hahahah, feel free to comment abnormal, I will post "Ten Thousand Ways to Say Goodbye" soon.**

 **Chapter 4:** The Boy with the Blue Hair

…

The sun's rays caressed his blue locks, his gentle smile painted not his face but the painting that he had painted. He observed the reflection of his self in the oil painting, he was smiling there but in the reality, he's not. His features are relaxed, a small smile creeps in the corner of his pink lips, he stared at the painting. How he wished life can be painted according to his desire but it's not.

" _I beg of you, Erza's fate lies in your hand. Please ask that girl to stop cursing my child" he remembered her kneeling before him._

"Stop thinking about that" he knocked his head with his palm.

"You will never help _mother_ , not at all!" he punched the table.

 _ **Few minutes ago**_

" _What are doing in here mother? This place is far too dangerous for you, remember you are forbidden to go here in Kienshiien or Xiang, this planet will never accept you. They may tell Acnologia about your presence!"_ he whispered to the scarlet haired woman who dressed herself in a white cloak.

" _I beg of you, Erza's fate lies in your hand. Please ask that girl to stop cursing my child"_ she was kneeling and crying before his presence, it was the very first time that he had ever seen her cry like this.

She was too fragile.

He kneeled before her, he cursed himself for obeying his choice instead of following their rules as seraphim.

"I wish to do it but…"

" _Jellal,_ please I don't want to lose Erza this time" his eyes widened, it was years ago before he was called by that name.

"Mother, I can't…"

 _ **Few minutes later**_

"Master Azure, what brings you here?" the other seraph asked him as he landed on the clouds.

"I just want to check the prisoners, as the 2nd in command you have no right to question me for getting in here nor tell other seraphim if you do, you will lose your head" he let his five wings disappear after stating those words to the angel.

He headed to the familiar way around the Euquel, 518261 was the numbers stated in the cell. He opened the seal by his feathers, the room was quit dark and dank, but after he uttered the word Lemier everything turned into another dimension. It was like in the middle of a stellar galaxy.

"518261," he looked at the mirror and the girl appeared before him.

"Jellal? Are you going to save me?"

"Stop blabbering nonsense things, we all know that I'm here to cut the curse that you've planted on Erza"

"I'm not the one who cursed Erza, it was her magic that cursed her!" she said.

"Do you really think that you can easily fool me?"

"Jellal, I am the real Erza!"

"Ershi, you are not Erza!"

"She's just a projection of my magic, I thought you knew me much"

"Lie, just lie one more time then I'll cut that throat of yours!"

"Ah!"

She fell to her knees holding her head.

"Get out, she's controlling me again!"

"Ershi? Are you okay?"

He tried to run to her but before he can do it, she smirked evilly.

"Jellal… It's been a while"

"You? You're already dead, how could you possess Ershi's body!"

"Oh, am I that evil Jellal? You two know well who must die between me and Erza and that's her!"

"Mother knows it not,"

"You ripped my life apart!" she shouted.

"You are not her child! You will never be her child, give me back Ershi!"

"Hahaha" the mirror's image disappear and he kneeled with tears in his eyes.

"It's my entire fault…" he hugged his knees shivering.

" _You knew that changing Ershi's fate will cause terrible effect on her twin, a life for a life… Jellal, you will cause Erza's fate to be Ershi's. That means instead of having Ershi dying, Erza will take her place."_

" _Jellal, we will still be friends right?"_

He remembered her dying smile, guilt crashed Jellal's heart.

" _Erza, I'm so sorry…" he looked at her helplessly._

" _Mommy, I'm still your dear scarlet right?"_

" _Erza, please… baby, don't go to sleep"_

" _Love you all,"_

" _Erza!"_

" _You will not die, no Erza!" Jellal kissed her hand and a blinding light envelops them._

"Sorry" he said.

 **Me: I know you might be confused about this chapter but I promise you'll understand the mystery later on. Stay curious! Hope you'll leave some reviews. Follows/favs are highly appreciated… Thanks for reading…**

 **AZ loves kind readers T~T**


	6. Chapter 5: Curse of Ciardhi

**Me: Bonjour! I am so happy that I have some free time so I've decided to post this new chapter. "Can I Love You Again?" is pretty messy if you asked me that's why I can't post the 1** **st** **chapter sooner but don't worry I will update that story. Autre's been the most viewed story of mine and I too love Autre much. You may notice that Autre is the most updated story of mine. I am really dedicated about Autre's plot, it's kinda mixed with my longest story in mind and that's "Fate Collision".**

 _ **Special Thanks Section:**_

 **Katestarlight25: Thanks for following and fav-ing this story and ME as an author. :) Thanks a bunch!**

 **Readers who followed and faved me as an author:**

 **Faved:**

 **Erikam1015, Erza-Hime, Jellykun loves mwe, Mikasa-chan, SpaceJerzaCaptain**

 **Followed:**

 **Erza-Hime, Jelly-kun loves Mwe, Scarletsage1826, SpaceJerzaCaptain**

 **Silent Readers: Yay, I'm so happy that you've continued reading the story, I really appreciate your kindness. I have new story out there, the title's "Legend of the Cursed Star", feel free to check it!**

 **Readers who previously fav-ed and followed the story: I would like to thank you for supporting as always and I know that you're currently reading and waiting for my updates. Thanks a bunch!**

 **Here's the bonus chapter every one!**

 **Chapter 5:** Curse of Ciardhi

…

 _ **Thousands of years ago**_

 _As their deep brown eyes found hers, they laughed. Irene's scarlet locks tickled their miniature bodies and tears started to pool into her cheeks. As her warm tears dropped into her scarlet haired children, they cooed in the warmth. Irene looks on them helplessly, Irene bit her lips, after the expulsion from Heaven, this is the very first time that she had ever seen hope in her life. She has to live on with her children, she held them in her arms and the children laugh as they've realized that they were in their mother's arms._

" _Why are you laughing?"_

 _Laugh_

 _Laugh_

 _Laugh_

" _I've endured thousand years you know! Don't laugh at me!"_

 _She doesn't want them to stop laughing, their laughs made her dead deep dark night shining like the sun in midsummer, this two angels are Irene's hope._

" _My pitiful children"_

 _She bursts her tears as she'd touched their tiny bodies._

 _ **Next morning**_

 _Irene spent her time in a small abandoned house, thanks to her magic the spooky and messy house was clean in no time. A deep sigh escaped from her lips, Irene went to the cradle where she placed the babies, Irene's eyes widened._

" _What on the heaven?"_

 _Her eyes noticed an eerie scar on the baby's left chest, it has a sun symbol on it while the other baby has a moon symbol on her left chest._

" _It can't be… The Curse of Dark and Light?"_

" _No, not my children…"_

 _Her knees fell, she had cursed her own children, the curse's root is love- loving the opposite element of their kind- and there is no antidote or spell that can erase the curse, she had cursed herself for loving him. Why love is so sinful? She only wished that the universe will give her the things that she'd wanted, all she wanted is to give life to his dead heart but is that a sinister action?_

 _ **The Curse of Dark and Light**_

 _It was once told in the myth that anyone who will love the opposite element of their kind must be punished by the curse of Ciardhi also known as the Curse of Dark and Light. This curse will not affect the two lovers but their children. Their children's lives must abide in the rules of "Autre", in the common tongue this means opposites. Lemier or Senier symbols might be found in the left chest of the baby. According to the rules of Autre, light must be darkened then dark must be lightened. Babies carrying the Lemier symbol are the dark counterpart while Senier is the light counterpart. According to the law, babies with Senier symbol will die if they are surrounded by living while babies with Lemier symbol will die if they are surrounded by nonliving objects to which is the opposite with their counterpart. Light is linked with life while dark is linked with death._

 _ **Back to Irene**_

 _She had placed the other baby with the Senier symbol to the room with nonliving things, she had caged her with a magic rune that will prevent any living except for her to go near the baby._

" _Sorry, baby… I must not let you die…" she held her in her arms and tears started falling in her eyes again._

 _She covered the baby with the white cloth and placed her to the cradle that she'd previously prepared. Her skin is paler than usual, she must be locked or she may die after few minutes from now, Irene kissed her forehead and whispered._

" _I love you, Erza…"_

 _Erza, that's the name of the baby with the Senier symbol. She chose that name because the "first morning of spring" symbolizes new hope and new beginning for Irene._

 _Wails and cries bothered Irene, she drew nigh to the other baby with the Lemier symbol, she held her in her arms and rocked it to make her feel comfortable._

" _Sshh, Ershi… Everything's fine, mom's here"_

 _Ershi is the Xianji word for Erza, same meaning, same face, same love._

" _Baby, everything's gotta be fine!"_

" _I promised I will find the spell that will erase the curse, the only way is to find the book of Autre and change the writings in there."_

 _The price of changing the book of Autre is life, she will find it for the sake of her children. She will, no matter what it takes even though it means rebellion against her kind._

 _ **Present**_

" _Erza? Baby, don't you dare to die on me!" Irene held her daughter's hand._

 _Erza's skin is paler than usual, her breathing is almost unnoticeable._

…

 **ME: I know it's pretty short but please appreciate this update. I've spent some time thinking about this one y'know, I know this story is still in mystery but don't worry later on you'll know why Ershi's in the mirror. Stay curious! Follows/favs are highly recommended and appreciated. Thanks for reading…**

 **~AZ loves kind readers T~T**


End file.
